Raja
Early life Raja was born along with his brother and sisters inside the hollow tree on the edge of the lake in the time when mammals were still in the shadows of giant birds of Eocene. Since he and other members of his family lived in a very dangerous environment, they we're soon forced to leave the safety of hollow tree after an earthquake. They found new roost deep inside the jungle ruled by giant flightless birds and deadly tree dwelling felids. In these deep forests it was dangerous for such small animals such as early bats, and soon they we're forced to move once again under the shadow of night, but Raja and his old mother got separated from rest once the felids attacked, and being alone in heart of the jungle meant that he and his mother had very little, if no ways to survive. They waited until the dawn between roots to start migrating again, however his mother could not fly, her wing was broken, and so both Raja and his mother stayed inside the heart of the dark jungle together. Oxyaena Sometimes after his mother died of age, he stayed alone, hiding during the night and day inside the roots and flying only in dusk and dawn when neither the felids or giant birds hunted. Once when hunting he was attacked by a creature larger than felid called Oxyaena. This cat like hunter was swift and strong, and it was easy for her to knock down such small pray as Raja. But he was saved by a strange deep roar from the jungle, which scared Oxyaena. It seemed that there we're bigger creatures in the woods than birds and felids, even bigger than Oxyaenas. Meeting with the monster It was obvious that sooner or later he will meet with this fierce animal. He was overwhelmed by the thoughts of this monsters. How did it look like? How big was it? And just like any curious animal he set on the bald but also stupid flight to find it. But in the middle of the flight he froze form fear seeing what was the creature that created those sounds. It was large and biped. It had a long, slim tail to counter weight its large body and head full of long knife like teeth. Creature had some sort of feathers running down it's back from the neck to the tip of the tail, but had small arms. Raja was now even more curious about the strange beast. He flew closer and closer, not noticing the large bird preparing to eat the bat. Bird caught Raja, who left a high pitch sound of pain as he was caught in the talons of the predatory bird. But not even the bird noticed the monster who stood still, looking at this scene, and thinking which creature would make better meal. It was end for the bird who felt mighty teeth of the best grip around her. Raja used this to try to fly, but his wings were hurt. Now he could only look at the two hungry looking yellow eyes which scanned him. But monster didn't seem to care for such a small pray and left. Hatha He meet this monster once again, at the water hole, where he flew to get a drink, but since he was a bit clumsy at flying, he fell in. Raja was saved out of water by the same massive jaws that meant the end for that bird, but this time monster seemed less like it wanted to eat him. Monster let him down and explained that she is Hatha, last of the mighyt Saurian kind. She wasn't hungry for flesh of a strange creature such as Raja, so she let him fly away as soon as his wings dried. Monster appeared again couple of times, saving Rajas life once more. Category:Characters Category:Red Raptor's stuff